1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle mounted lifting cranes, and more particularly to cranes for mounting in hitch receivers of vehicles.
2. Background Information
It is common for the operator of a vehicle, especially a pickup or heavier duty truck, to need to lift objects. In response to this need, there are numerous devices for lifting objects which operate with a vehicle. Some of these bolt on to the bumper of a pickup or a passenger car, others are mounted in the bed of a pickup, and some mount into the hitch receiver of a vehicle. These lifting devices are usually designed to lift an object and to allow it to be rotated and swung into the bed of a pickup. Cranes such as this are generally fairly heavy, are welded or bolt together with the use of tools, and many of them form a rather permanent installation on the pickup or vehicle. Others which mount in the hitch receiver of a vehicle are not permanent, but may be awkward and time consuming to disassemble and remove, and remain heavy and require the use of tools.
What is needed then is a pickup crane which mounts in a hitch receiver, which is easily assembled and does not require the use of tools to assemble it. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a pickup crane which mounts in a towing hitch receiver and which assembles without the use of tools. Another object of the invention is to provide a pickup crane which is suitable for lifting objects which are too heavy for a person to lift. A further object of the invention is to provide a pickup crane which utilizes the front bumper winch of a pickup, as a lifting device of a rear mounted pickup crane.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pickup crane which disassembles easily, and without the use of tools, and fits in a storage container small enough to fit behind the seat of a pickup or to fit in the tool box of a pickup.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.